convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Luca
Luca is a supporting character from Berserk. She made her debut in Brand of the Hawk. Canon Luca is a recurring character from Berserk, appearing sporadically throughout the story. Introduced as a courtesan from the land of Albion initially, Luca is introduced as a compassionate individual who looks after the girls under her care in her line of work. She is entangled in the deadly affairs of the protagonists, Guts and his band, when she comes across Casca, lost and confused, and takes care of her despite not knowing who she was. Pre-Convergence Given her exchanges with Guts during Brand of the Hawk, as well as hints in her monologues, it is said that after the events of the Conviction Arc in Berserk, Luca had left behind her life in Albion in order to help more less-fortunate people, making her way through the seedy parts of other towns and villages, before her travels eventually reunited her with Guts during the event. Plot Involvement Brand of the Hawk Luca first appears in the second chapter, seen taking care of a number of girls under her care in the village brothel, as they had come under a mysterious plague that had afflicted the village for some time, among other strange occurrences such as mysterious visions from others, and provides exposition for the group to give further context of what is going on around the village, most notably commenting on the rumor of a mysterious castle that rises at night in the distance, and musing on her own personal experiences with the supernatural. During this time, Luca also displays an implied attraction to Libra notably as the two of them interact with one another. Luca appears one more time in the third chapter, seen attacked by some possessed townsfolk in the brothel, before Guts and a few of the Survivors manage to save them from serious harm. Later, she bids Libra a personal farewell, before staying back in the village to tend to the wounded along with Isidro, Puck, and Casca, who Guts left behind temporarily to deal with Dracula's castle. In the aftermath of the event, it is mentioned that Luca goes on to continue her journey throughout Midland in order to help others, even if her existence is not so fortunate itself. She occasionally wonders on the prospect of settling down with a husband, musing on the opportunities she had before (in one case, even becoming the concubine to a royal knight) and how she rejected them, but knows that she cannot accept them. Right Hand of the Magic God Luca makes a brief appearance in the sixth chapter of the event, in which Othinus had successfully destroyed the multiverse and recreated it to her liking, recreating it so that there is no strife or conflict throughout the multiverse. With Othinus settling the main group in her recreated version of the city of Avalon, Luca appears as one of those whose entire life was recreated by Othinus's whim, rewritten in this reality as Libra's wife. In the aftermath of the event, with the multiverse restored, it is presumed that Luca's life is restored to what it once was, with her possessing no memory of Othinus's world. Character Relationships * Guts - The protagonist of Berserk who debuted in Brand of the Hawk. Luca is one of the few people Guts regards as a positive acquaintance, even if he is loath to display it, as a result of Luca taking care of his lover, Casca, and in return, he protected her from danger during the Conviction Arc alongside the Skull Knight. * Libra - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who first appeared in Ragnarok. Libra and Luca were mutually fond of each other, as Libra not only healed the girls under Luca's care, but also saved her from a possessed Etrigan. Unfortunately nothing would come of this, as both went their seperate ways after the defeat of Dracula. This fondness would later be used against Libra in Right Hand of the Magic God, where in a new reality of peace Luca became his wife. Trivia * In the 2015-2016 anime adaptation of Berserk, she is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro, who voices other characters who have appeared in the Convergence Series, such as Mordred, Toko Fukawa, Kirari Momobami, and others. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Brand of the Hawk Category:Right Hand of the Magic God